Forever And Always
by MissRoseDawson34
Summary: Jack and Rose's life after the Titanic sinks.
1. Chapter 1

Forever And Always

When the Carpathia docked in New York an officer who worked aboard the Carpathia asked Rose for her name. She answered him, "Rose Dawson." Before the officer got to Jack he walked away so he wouldn't have to tell him his name. When he left after writing her name down Jack walked back to Rose and asked,"Why didn't you use your real last name?" Rose said,"Because I don't want Cal to find me and I love you." Jack pulled Rose toward him and kissed her forehead and and told her that he loves her too.

Jack and Rose didn't know what to do. They were glad that they survived and that they could be together but they felt sad that so many people lost their lives. They both decided to walk down the street to try and get it off their minds. They walked past a coffee shop. When Rose put her hand in her coat pocket she pulled out 2 dollars in change from the pocket. So her and Jack went in and bought two cups of coffee for one dollar.

Rose and Jack started talking about what had happened the night before. "Well,Jack,what do we do now?" Rose asked. Jack looked at her and said,"I don't know. I don't think there's much we can do." When Rose and Jack finished drinking their coffee they went outside. It was pouring down rain so they sat together on a bench under an awning next to the coffee shop. Rose realized that Jack never told the officer his name so she asked him,"Why did you walk away and not give the officer your name?" Jack said,"Well you don't want Cal to know i'm alive because then he'd come to find you if he knew I was still alive." Rose said,"Oh. Right. That was smart thinking." Rose smiled at Jack.

They sat under the awning on the bench for another thirty-five minuets before the rain stopped. When the rain finally stopped they started to walk around New York some more. By the time they walked back to the coffee shop it was 7pm. It was getting late and Rose and Jack didn't have any money to get a hotel room so they went back to the bench and sat there. It was getting cold so Rose took off the coat Cal had put on her and put it on Jack and her like a blanket. Rose was messing around with the coat pockets and felt something hard in the left pocket. When her put her hand in the pocket she pulled out the Heart Of The Ocean necklace that Cal gave her.

Since Jack was already half-way asleep she woke him up. "Jack,Look!" She said. Jack turned to look at what she had in her hand. "I can't believe you still have that." Jack said sort of suprised that she actually had it. "Cal must have put it in the pocket sometime before he put the coat on me." Rose said. "How much do you think that it's worth?" Jack asked. "Alot." she said. "You said it was a diamond,right?" Jack asked. "Yes. A very rare diamond." Rose said smiling at Jack. "What are you going to do with it?" Jack asked. Rose looked at it a moment and said,"We could sell it." Jack asked,"Are you sure you want to sell it?"

-**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO I HOPE THE FIRST CHAPTER IS OK AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD PUT A SECOND CHAPTER.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever And Always

Rose looked up at Jack for a moment then looked back down at the necklace and said,"Yes. Yes Jack. I think we should sell it." Rose looked back up at Jack. She wasn't sure what he would say. "Ok. If you want to sell the necklace then sell it." Jack said. "Alright, tomorrow morning we will find a Jewelry store and and get a little money." Rose said. The next morning they woke up and went walking around trying to find a jewelry store that would buy the necklace for a good price.

They seen a jewelry store just a mile down the road from the coffee shop and walked in. There was a man behind the counter. "Hello sir,how much would you give me for this necklace?" Rose said. The man turned around and looked surprised. "Well, let me take a look at it." The man looked at it for about twenty seconds and his eyes widened. "Is this what I think this is?" Rose answered him, "Yes, it's The Heart Of The Ocean." The man looked at it for a few more seconds and without hesitation he said, "I will give you 3000 dollars." Rose accepted the deal and gave the man the necklace for 3000 dollars and Jack and Rose walked out of the store.

"I can't believe how much money we got from the necklace!" Rose said. Jack laughed and said, "Yeah, that's alot of money. What are you gonna do with it?" Rose looked at Jack and said, "Lets buy an apartment here in New York." Jack smiled and shook his head to show that he agreed with Rose's idea. They seen a "For Sale" sign on the door of an apartment and walked to a pay-phone across the street to call the number to look at the apartment. An hour later a lady in her 40's named Deana showed up to show them the apartment.

They walked in and seen that every piece of furniture was still in the apartment. "The price of the apartment is 1000 dollars and all of the furniture and appliances come with the apartment." Deana said. "That's good at least we wouldn't have to buy furniture." Jack said. They walked through the rest of the apartment which had three bedrooms,two bathrooms,a small kitchen,and a living room. "Well what do you two think of the apartment?" Deana asked after they looked at it. "I think it's perfect." Rose said. "I agree with Rose. We'll buy it." Jack handed Deana the 1000 dollars and then she left.  
>-<p>

A/N-Just To Let Everyone Know Who Reads This Story,The Next Chapter I Put Will Be What Happens To Rose And Jack 2 Years After They Move Into The Apartment.


End file.
